


Slave For You

by Mysticshay24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticshay24/pseuds/Mysticshay24
Summary: Sorry its a day later than i planed to post it but here is the next chapter.





	1. Finding Him

The final battle was weeks ago. How I survived I will never understand. But now I am on my way to the infirmary because McGonagall says she needs to show me something important. The only person I know to still be in there is Snape. I wonder what it could be.

As I enter I see a pleased look come over Snape before he kneels on the floor. What I would hear next would change me forever.

“Master! You have finally come to claim me.”

I stare at him and then I look at McGonagall. “What is the meaning of this headmistress? Why is he calling me master?”

She looks saddened but for whom I don't know. “Mr. Potter it would seem now that you have become an adult Professor Snape's creature inheritance is uncontrollable as he has since his own coming of age. I am sorry.” 

“You mean to tell me that the mate I have been looking for since last week has been here the whole time. Do you know how many places I have been to looking for him? His sent is everywhere I go. Oh Merlin I am a dunderhead not to have come here first.” I sit on the bed behind Snape who has not said anything since I came in. 

“Master, I’m sorry you have been looking for me in so many places, forgive me?” 

I snap my head to look at him. There was a deep sadness in his eyes at the thought of having made me search for him; he was almost in tears. “It's okay Pet, I should have known to check you first. You were the reason I kept messing up my potions; even if sometimes it was Draco adding something in it to. I should have known it was you. Come Pet, sit with me?”

McGonagall and Pomfrey slowly left seeing us behaving civil with one another and accepting each other. Snape slowly stood and curled up on the bed behind me facing the other way. “Master, please, hold me?”

I curled myself around him and wrapped my arms around his waist both of us still tired from the war. We slowly fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a day later than i planed to post it but here is the next chapter.

I wake after a few hours to feel Snape shifting against me. I smile and open my eyes, tightening my arms around him.  
“Easy there Pet, you do realize we are still in the hospital wing and, if I am not mistaken, both Poppy and Minerva are standing at the foot of the bed while you’re doing that.”  
He freezes as we both hear two laughs from the foot of the bed confirming my suspicions.  
“Lad, you weren’t even awake when you noticed us and Severus never did notice he was to intent on getting you to wake up.”  
Severus blushes and sits up not looking up from the bed. I sit up as well and smile to them.  
“Yeah, side effect of my inheritance. Sev, you don’t need to be embarrassed; these two have seen me in worse ways, well not sexually but I have been seen in a lot worse conditions.”  
“Yes master.” He still doesn’t look up.  
“It seems, Harry, until the bond is complete he will be very submissive in front of everyone; which is one reason he is still in here and not in his rooms. By the way, nice memories Severus, they came in handy in keeping you here and freeing you. Sorry Harry, I didn’t know they were his till after I looked but I am glad I did.”  
“Sev, is that alright with you that she seen your memories?”  
He looked up and frowned. “If Master likes it then it is fine.”  
“Sev, I may be your dominate mate but I still want you to be yourself. Are you comfortable with it or do you dislike that she seen them?”  
“Master I ... I am fine with it as I am here with you because of it and not in the dark cells.”  
“Alright then. Thank you for being honest with me. Now Poppy when can he leave and is he still going to work here? As what? And McGonagall, I will be returning as a student but I would like a resort; it is time that I go to the house I was meant to be in instead of the one I talked the hat into putting me in.”  
“Well, he can leave when you’re ready as for to where that is up to the Headmistress here. But he is as healthy as I can make him.”  
“Mr. Potter I am glad you will return but to which house were you originally supposed to be placed? How did you talked the hat into doing otherwise?”  
I blush and look at Severus. “I was meant to be a snake. As to how I talked him into not placing me there well he did say I could go into any house but Slytheren would help me the most. I had met Draco twice before the sorting and he was like my cousin so I did not want to be in the house he was in but now that I have come to an understanding about him I would not mind so much anymore.”  
Severus looks dumbfounded and the others look shocked.  
“M ... Master??”  
“Honestly, only you could be told that by the hat. Granted that ties into your heritage as I believe you now know you are not just a descendant from Gryffindor but all of the founders and as such you Are the heir of Hogwarts and rightful owner, though I know you have said the school will remain how it is, just to update you when needed.”   
She’s right I did now know that and am glad of it. “Yeah that’s right Headmistress.”  
“Mr. Potter, I can’t allow the resort but I can allow you to take your place outside the houses and earn points for all houses. Being who you are you should not have been sorted at all but placed within the master Quarters from the first year. As it happens they are the Quarters right next to The potions class room. I would hope Severus would take his place back as the teacher of the class for at least another year until someone else I have in mind passes his Mastery at the end of this year.”  
“Sure Headmistress, that is fine with me; although I know my friends will turn on me. Well, Ron will anyways; he’s not the easiest person to be near. As for Sev returning to potions teaching, that is up to him. Though I will self-study with him if he does so no student thinks I only pass because I am his dominate. What say you Sev?”  
“Master I would like to come back for the year, however I would like to move onto research afterwards. I have not had time to in the last 16 years since being here.”  
We all nod in understanding.  
“So be it so you both will move into the Master Quarters in the Dungeons and begin to get ready for the school year.”  
The Headmistress left after that and poppy did one last scan to make sure Sev was alright to leave before sending us on our way.


	3. Chapter 3

“Severus, will you lead the way please?”   
“Yes Master. If I am correct then I know the portrait that is guarding the rooms. It is of the founders, though hardly anyone can see the portrait but maybe they can now.”   
I nod and run my hand through his hair as we walk down to the dungeons.  
It did not take long before he stopped in front of the portrait. And all four occupants were smiling at me and Severus.  
“Hello founders four. I would take a guess that you know whose heir I am and have for a time?”  
It was lady Ravenclaw who spoke. “Indeed lad, we have known our heir was here since the moment you set foot on the ground in your first year but Albus would not allow you to be told or placed where you were meant to be.”  
“I see. So the old goat was meddling where he should not to have. Severus here is my mate, though unclaimed as I just found him yesterday and he has been in the hospital wing since the final battle. Which, I am sorry, was here on the grounds but I could not help where I had to go to get the last soul piece of that mad man.”

“It is alright young speaker. We knew there was a darkness on the grounds that related to Tom; who was not and has never been my heir by the way.” Lord Slytherin said. 

“Oh! Before I forget, I also must apologize for your Snake; I had to kill in my second year here. She really had lost her mind without you Slytheren.”  
He just nods in understanding.  
“No worries. Now, to what would you like the password to be set as?”  
I think on this and look to Severus. “What do you think of unity Severus?”  
“Master, I like it, it suits what is needed.”   
I nod. “Very well. Our password is unity. And now I think I best get my mate sitting before he collapses on me.”  
“Indeed young heir. Stay safe and enjoy life.”  
With that they swung open allowing us entrance. We enter to a big common room and it has all founder’s colors incorporated into the room. I sit in front of the fireplace. Severus automatically kneels on the floor beside my chair I sat in.  
I sigh.  
“Severus why do you feel the need to kneel in front of me?”  
“Master I…..”  
TBC……. I know I am evil for the cliff hanger but you will enjoy the next chapter promise. MS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long but now I have things fixed and things working right I will be posting the new chapters for my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

“Master I… Well, um, I’m a submissive and I have gone to a BDSM clubs, both muggle and wizarding. The submissive always acted like this and it feels right to do.”   
I can see how he feels it is right for him. I growl slightly. I like how he acts but I also don’t want him to do it all the time.  
“I admit I like it to but only when we are alone Severus. We don’t need everyone knowing who the submissive is in our relationship. Though you can tell Draco as I know he would not begrudge your happiness. Luna will know on sight; she just seems to know things before anyone else does but she will stay quiet about it.”  
He nods and whines slightly.  
“Come Severus sit with me here on the couch.”  
He is quick to do as I said. He lays his head on my lap and the rest of his body take up the rest of the couch.  
“Severus, you know, I still have no idea what creature you are nor do you know which is mine? Why don’t we talk about that and show each other our creature side?”  
He purrs and nods.  
“Okay Master. I am a Neko demon. And, well, I haven’t been in that form since my inheritance. I’m not sure how to shift to it yet.”  
I nod and pet his head.  
“I understand Severus and I am sure I can help with that. As for me, I am Fae A dark Fae as well as Light. Not sure how that came about but it works for me. I am very powerful, even before my inheritance. My aura is white and I found that the last to be white was Merlin, so I am now the strongest wizard alive, though I won’t let that out until my death.”   
I slowly shift to my Fae side. I lean forward to allow my wings to come out. Strangely, one wing black and the other white, reflecting my mixed heritage. I look down at Severus and notice he has started to shift unknowingly.  
“Well it seems my shift triggered yours Dear. And you are cute; your tail is ,well it’s deadly, but cute.”  
He whines and rubs his face against me.   
“What is it Severus. Tell me what you need.”  
He looks up at me.  
“You Master. I…I have never known another’s body and I want so badly for you to claim me. Please?”  
I growl and lean down and claim his lips in a kiss. Just knowing he has never been another’s sub makes my creature want to claim him as ours. I end the kiss when we both need air.  
“Severus you may be submissive but if anything gets to be too much say so and we will stop. And I am glad you waited for me so long. My creature loves that you are untouched.”  
He smiles and sits up climbing onto my lap straddling my hips.  
\------------------------Lemon start----------------------------  
Severus purrs and grinds his hips against mine. I growl and place my hands on his hips preventing them from moving.  
“Gods Severus, you are a minx. What am I going to do with you?”  
He purrs more and tries to move his hips again.  
“Please. And anything everything. Master. Please.”  
My magic goes haywire and strips us both of our clothes.   
“If we do this Pet, it will not be here. Come let’s go to the bedroom. Your first time will not be on a couch.”  
He nods but doesn’t try to move off. He nuzzles my neck and nips it. I stand holding him in my arms as he wraps his legs around my waist. I carry him into the bedroom.  
I make hast to the bed and lay him on it. Placing a kiss to his throat, i work my way down to his chest, sucking and teasing his nipples to hardness. I grind my hips against him gaining a moan from him. Moving further down, I map out a path down towards his hip with my tongue, where I begin licking up his cock slowly.  
“Pet. you ok?”  
He bucks his hips and groans.  
“Please… Master please! More!”  
I smile. “Of course Pet. But I am going to change positions slightly. I want you to suck on my fingers first and then suck on my cock while I prepare you alright?”  
He looks at me with pure want in his eyes. That’s all the reply I need as I flip where my hips are above his face and my head above his hips. I hold my fingers in front of his lips before he swallows them sucking on them as if it’s my cock he’s sucking. I moan and lick his cock again.  
“Enough Pet, now suck my cock while I suck yours and prepare you.”  
“Yes Master…MMM”  
He is quick to do as I say and I almost lose it and take him dry but I stop myself and suck his cock into my own mouth. As I lightly suck I place my fingers at his entrance and play with it. He sucks harder and bucks his hips slightly.   
I press one finger into him and he swallows around me and I shudder. I quickly add another finger scissoring them before adding a third finger. He is driving me insane how he sucks on my cock so well.  
I lift off his cock and remove my fingers slowly.  
“Enough Pet, you’re going to make me cum down your throat and end this before you get what we both want if you don’t stop now.”   
He moves quickly not wanting this to end here.  
“Please Master take me.”  
I growl and turn and cover him with my own body kissing him softly.  
“You sure Pet? This will hurt for a bit. But I will make it feel better I promise.”  
He bucks his hips up to mine.  
“Please master! I need.”  
I kiss him again as I press my cock into his entrance slowly not stopping until I am fully seated inside him.  
“Easy Pet, relax. I won’t move until you’re comfortable with my size.”  
He whines in pain from my intrusion. But his eyes do not lose any of his want and need.  
I run my hands down his sides holding my weight up on my knees. I sooth him as well as I can this way. He is soon bucking his hips and purring into my neck before he bites down on my neck marking me as his mate.   
I start to thrust my hips slowly as to not dislodge him from my neck until he’s ready. He drinks some of my blood before he lets go.   
“Faster Master, please!”  
“Call me Harry Severus. I want you to scream my name.”  
He just purrs and moves his hips, wrapping his legs around me. I move faster and harder finding the bundle of nerves inside him that sends him wild.  
“OH God! Harry! More!”  
I lose it and bite down on his neck as my hips thrust faster and harder hitting the bundle of nerves with each thrust I make. I release his neck when I feel close and take a hold of his cock stroking it in time with my thrusts.  
“Severus, please, need you to cum with me.”  
He bucks his hips in time with me and babbles incoherently as he purrs.  
It doesn’t take much longer before we are both crying out each other’s name as we reach completion together.  
\-------------------End Lemon------------------------------  
We fall asleep together but not before we notice a golden light around us.  
TBC  
Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Did I surprise you with what their inheritances were? What do you think will be Severus’s Reaction the next morning when he realizes who his mate is and what they have done? Who is the one that will take over the potions class after the year is out?


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I awoke first and lay in bed watching Severus sleep. He looks so at peace. Its half an hour before he starts to wake. When he opens his eyes and sees me he jumps out of bed and across the room. He curls up into himself.  
“Severus what’s the matter? I didn’t hurt you last night did I?”  
“Potter! Tell me we didn’t that I didn’t do what my lack and your lack of clothes suggests.”  
He looks horrified and worried.  
“If you mean you top me, no we didn’t. If you mean me top yes, yes we did. Don’t you remember anything of the last week? You have been in the hospital wing since the battle and I came into my inheritance last week. I found you, well Minerva called me here the day before yesterday because she suspected I was your mate and needed for you to be less submissive to everything that walked. You even tried while we were still in the hospital wing and I was asleep. We talked first I promise we did.” 

He stilled even more and hugged his legs to himself.

“What... what did I tell you?”

“Not much really just about you having waited and not been with another man. And that you had visited BDSM clubs and you knelt to me a lot more then I wanted you to. Granted I did like it when you did when we were alone but you did it in front of Poppy and Minerva. You led us to our chambers as well which is beside the potions classroom. You agreed to stay the year as a teacher while another became a master at the end of the year. That’s it because the virgin thing was said before you begged for me and I allowed it because I told you to stop me if it became too much.”  
He didn’t say anything to that. He just stood and moved around a bit with very little wincing.  
“Oh, one thing I forgot, my change to my creature form triggered yours as you didn’t know how to do it on your own. It just happened when I showed you my Dark and Light Fae side.”  
He stopped in mid movement.  
“I…I showed you that? Willingly?”  
I just nod. He doesn’t seem to remember anything.  
“If you like you may look and see, I am sure you can tell if I tampered with it.”  
He seemed to settle down some to that.  
“No but thanks for telling me that. Um, where are we anyways?”  
I smile.  
“We are in the master quarters; which are mine and should have been mine since first year. I never should have been sorted as I am Hogwarts Sole heir. That portrait you kept seeing that no one else did guards us. They are the founders by the way.”

“So I wasn’t crazy about that, every other staff member said I was. Oh and the person Minerva was talking about is my apprentice and godson Draco Malfoy. He’s been my apprentice since he was ten. But only officially since he was 15. He took his newts at the ministry as soon as he could so he could finish his Mastery; then I could research like I have wanted. Are you going to allow me to do that?”  
I frown.  
“Why would I stop you doing what you love to do?”

“Because I was harsh towards you all this time. Because I am an ex-death eater.”

“No Severus, in fact You may have a look at my properties and find the best one for your lab to be set-up, though I would think that to be Slytherin’s keep as it has a huge stasis on it. The same stasis is on the Chamber of Secrets as well, I’ll have to take you down there soon so that you can harvest the snake.”

He looked surprised at that.  
“Have you been down there since then?”

“Of course. I needed somewhere to rest away from everyone. And the snake is still as if I just killed it.”

“I…I don’t know what to say. Umm, can I have time to adjust to this?”  
I nod my accent.  
“Why don’t you ask Draco over, I bet he has missed you. He may also wish to get started again and to help you prepare for classes; which I will not be in. I will self-study here with you for my newts so no one can say either of us are using the bond for something dealing with classes.”

He smiled.  
“Thanks. I would have worried about that next when it came up. And I will call Draco. He will have to know about us so he quits with his attitude towards you, though from what he has said its due to your not wanting to take his hand of friendship in first year.”  
I laughed.  
“That’s all? It was my not becoming his friend after he acted like my relative’s? Dang, I do have a knack for making others mad I guess.”  
He nodded and headed to the fire to flu call Draco.  
I began to unpack what I have been carrying around with me the past week.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Severus spent hours with Draco while I unpacked and looked around. I began to worry about him when a house elf came with dinner. So I asked the house elf to see if he was eating and tell me. Unfortunately, he was not. He was working on a delicate potion so I left him to it, asking the elf to make sure when he came back to give him food, no matter what time it was.  
I sat down to read over some potions book, my thoughts straying to Severus every time I came to a potion I knew he had improved at some point. I sighed. He is my mate but I know very little about him and he the same of me.  
By time I gave up on reading Severus was entering our rooms. He looked guilty. He kneeled in front of me when he saw I was still awake.  
"Severus what…Why are you kneeling now?"  
He doesn't look up or move and says nothing.  
"Severus Just go eat and then you can tell me what it is you think you did wrong."  
He stood slowly, still not saying a word or looking at me. He goes to the dining room and eats what the elves placed there for him. It takes him about twenty minutes to eat and he left the door open so I could see how slow it took him to take a bite.  
By time he came back I was worried about him. He had yet to look up or say anything. He kneeled again in the same spot and put his hands behind his back.  
"Severus, tell me what is on your mind. I thought we cleared up some things this morning."  
"I…I remembered some of what I said last night and some of what we did…I deserve to be punished. I lied to you last night. I…I…I"  
I stood and my wings came out my creature took over.  
"What my pet did you lie about, my Pet? I know you had not had sex, that was also proven when I took you. So what could you have lied about?"  
He cowered slightly. At seeing my creature out and in control his own, his own shift began flowing but he kept his mind.  
"Master I…I was not fully untouched just there. Me not having took anyone else was a lie."  
I thought on that and went over what we did last night when it hit me what he was meaning.  
"Your mouth has known another, is what you mean is it not?"  
He nods and whines slightly.  
"Answer verbally Pet, I will not take that as an answer."  
"Y…yes Master. B…but I didn't want to. I hated it till the death of all of them."  
"Tell me, who was it to force this on you, Pet?"  
"Please don't make me say. I... I don't want to ruin your view of some of them you loved four of them very much."  
I thought on what he said but there wasn't many that could have done what he said and be loved by me. So I knew it was going to change how I viewed a few people but I still wanted to know.  
"It does not matter Pet. I want to know who they were and why."  
He whimpered and started to shake where he knelt before me.  
"One was the Dark Lord. He thought it would be funny to have me do that so I wouldn't have to go on raids with him. The last four were the late Headmaster, Lupin, Black and Potter."  
My head spun at what he said.  
"Why did the last four do that to you?"  
"T…they said if I was truly on the light side, that if I did that I would be trusted… but I wasn't. Your dad did it until lily found out. She walked in on him hitting me and telling me if I didn't finally deep throat him he would tell Albus I was still loyal to the Dark Lord. Lupin and Black thought it funny that they could finally make me do what they wanted me to do in school. Albus said he would tell the Dark Lord if I did not do what he said. He wanted me to do more but knew he would lose his spy if he did because if I had been unfaithful. If I had done so, even before you were born, I would have died when you became of age, before you could even find me."  
By the end he was crying but still he was not looking at me. I understood what he meant and why he allowed it. I also had to thank my mother for making sure dad stopped when she found out. The other two pissed me off. They were each other's true mate yet used another who was not theirs. I knelt down in front of him and wrapped my arms around him.  
"It's alright Pet, I am not angry at you. Do you really need punished for what was out of your control? Are you sure my forgiveness cannot be enough without punishment?"  
He finally looked at me and his eyes were red with pain.  
"When I finally remembered I had just finished the potion I was working on with Draco. I fell to my knees and Draco asked what was wrong. I told him everything. He understood you being my mate, even thought he had seen the beginnings of what would be us in your fourth year. He said I should come home and tell you but I was scared. He said he was done for the day and he would be back when you said he was allowed to come back. He said my pain and guilt would last until the bond was satisfied with the punishment. He knows because he himself has a submissive and was forced to punish them when it was clear he was not to blame for what happened before the bond was in place. Please Master, punish me. I cannot stand this. I feel as though I will lose you to someone else and you would only keep me as a slave. Please Master. Please!"  
I deliberate on it. He was in pain because of this and it would not go away unless I punished him. Yet I did not see it as needing one.  
"Alright Severus. Do you think a spanking will satisfy the need?"  
He nodded, stood and striped down till he had nothing left on. I sat back on the couch and motioned for him to bend over my lap. He did so and did not brace himself.  
"Count Severus and please let me know when the bond is satisfied with your punishment; I do not want this to last longer than necessary."  
"Yes Master."  
I brought my hand down across his ass. "One master" I did this until he was crying out the numbers. "30 master. Please no more the bond is happy with this Master no more." He cried as I lifted him up and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Shh Pet it's alright calm yourself."  
He nuzzled my neck and tried to even out his breathing.  
"Do you need something for the pain Pet?"  
He nodded his head against me. I summoned one from where I kept them when I put them away.  
"Here Sev."  
He took it without a thought to where it came from.  
"Thank you Master. Can we go to bed now?"  
"Sure pet let's go to bed."  
We walked to our room and he lay down on the inside of the bed. When I laid down next to him, he cuddled up to me, careful not to lay upon his still stinging backside.  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have chapters 7 and 8 i will post thouse later but after that i will have to write some more and i no longer have a beta so any mistakes after chapter 8 is mine alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many chapters this one has ready to post i will be posting one every few days to space out the reading as this one i think is almost complete it may end up a series after this one is complete.


End file.
